


Lost Souls

by moonlightstar64



Category: Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstar64/pseuds/moonlightstar64
Summary: Marinette is abandoned by her friends, her only supporters were Chole, Kagami, Luka, Jagged, Penny, and her parents. What happens when her  parents are murdered and she ends up in  Gotham.  What happens to Marinette who's soul is lost will she find her faith? What will she do when she finds out that she has family in the City of Crime?
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 39
Kudos: 398





	1. Pain

Marinette had a great life being the hero of Paris and having fun with her friends. That is until Lila returned to her class and threatened to take all her friends away. She didn't believe her one bit, believing in her friends that they would have faith in her but boy was she wrong. Ever since Lila started to lie she called her out on it but Lila managed to turn it on her and make Marinette seem like the bad guy. After five months of being there, Lila had accomplished what she told Marinette. Marinette was abandoned by her friends and the only people who supported her were Kagami, Chole, Luka, Jagged, and her parents. But that didn't stop her from her duties as Ladybug.

One day Ladybug was on patrol and returning home when she saw Cat Noir enter her home. She was confused about why he was here so she went in as Ladybug and found her parents lying on the ground with a pool of blood around them and saw Cat Noir standing there and his claws dripping with blood. She couldn't handle it anymore she screamed.

"What did you do? You killed an innocent girl's parents!" Ladybug yelled.

"Marinette deserved it, she was loved by everyone, she had everything. The perfect life, loving parents and friends. She needs to know how it feels like to lose people." Cat Noir states

"But this is wrong Chat!"

"Why do you care?"

"You killed innocent people! What's wrong with you Chat?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just feel peace."

"You're sick in the head!"

Cat Noir started closing in on Ladybug.

"What are you doing? Chat?"

"We can finally be together!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Now that your parents are gone you need someone for support and that will be me!"

"What are you talking about Mr. and Ms. Dupain Cheng aren't my parents, they're Marinette's."

"Enough lying ladybug you belong to me now that no one can stop me."

"I am not some property you can claim, I am a person Chat!"

Cat Noir grabs her, digging his claws into her.

Ladybug struggled to get free. When she was close to freeing herself she felt cat Noir claws pierce her suit leaving a heavy gash.

"Stop this at once Cat Noir!"

"No, you won't escape, you deserve worse for breaking my heart over and over."

With that, he used his claws and attacked Ladybug leaving claw marks all over her skin. Marinette couldn't take this anymore and she punched cat noir in the gut and kept punching only seeing red. She didn't stop when he fell unconscious only when she saw her hands covered in blood she stopped. She took the ring off of Cat Noir who returned to Adrien.

"What is wrong with him?" Ladybug questions.

"Adrien had betrayed you causing him to drive to the peak of madness for abandoning you," Plagg explains.

"How can I heal him from the madness?"

"Focus on your energy of light and you can fix the madness within."

So she did exactly that and altered his memory making him forget about being Cat Noir and killing her parents. She returned him home.

Marinette knew she had to defeat Hawkmoth who was Gabriel. How she concluded that you ask, well for the past five months that she was isolated by her friends; she had a lot of free time. She was able to track down Hawkmoth who was revealed as Gabriel Agreste. Concluding that he was doing this to bring back his wife Ladybug went and confronted him. He revealed that he was doing this to bring Emily back so she asked if she could see her. Gabriel brought her to Emily and Ladybug used her powers to heal her, waking her up. When Gabriel realized what she did he thanked her and gave her the miraculous of the butterfly and peacock back to her and she never told a soul that Hawkmoth was Gabriel.

Marinette wished Adrien a better life and returned to her home where her parents lay dead. She couldn't undo that. She fell on her knees and started sobbing, remembering all the moments she had with her parents. She couldn't handle the pain anymore so she grabbed her bag and filled it with clothes and food, a cloak, credit cards, and the miraculous box and made a portal and headed into the unknown.

Marinette looked all around her and saw dark gray skies and Wayne Enterprises. She ended up in Gotham, the most crime-ridden city bleeding, just her luck. She made a new identification for her so now she is Maribelle Fu Cheng. She found an abandoned building and lied on the ground while the Kawim's patched her up. Letting a tear drip down her face, Mari knew that this was a new beginning but then why did she feel nothing.


	2. Revealed

**Chapter 2:**

Don’t be bemused its just the news, Nadja Chamack reporting here at the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Police were called to the scene by a woman passing by here to get a croissant at the store when she found both Tom and Sabine lying with a pool of blood around them. It seems that both Tom and Sabine passed before the ambulance could make it. There is no intel on who would have done a thing. When police arrived on the scene they searched the premises for their daughter but found nothing. At this time we do not know where Marinette is but if you do see her please bring her to the police. As we all know Tom and Sabine have done so much for the community and I hope their spirits rest in peace. This is Nadja Chamack signing off for the night.

**Marinette’s Point of View:**

I went to the nearest technology store and purchased a new phone and checked on the news in Paris. I saw Nadja Chamack's new reports and tears started to spring in my eyes. Luka, Kagami, Chole, Penny and Jagged would be worried about me. They know that my Nona and grandfather passed making it impossible for me to be with them. I decided I should get in contact with Jagged before he sends a search party for me. I dial his number and it starts to ring connecting the line,

“Hello, who is this?” I hear Uncle Jagged’s voice.

“U-uncle Jagged,” I say.

“Mari! Where are you?!? What’s with the new number?” Jagged asks.

“I-i just couldn’t anymore. I need you to come here.”

“Where are you Mari?”

“In your home town, Gotham.”

“It will take a few hours to get there Mari can you wait?”

“Yes, but hurry, could you also bring Kagami, Chole and Luka with you.”

“Anything for you Mari, I’ll see you soon.”

The call cuts and I lie my head on the cold hardwood floor and look into the void of darkness.

**A few hours later**

I wake up to my cell phone blaring, I pick up the call

“Mari where are you?” Uncle Jagged asks.

“The abandoned warehouse down the street from Gotham hotel.”

“We’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

The line cuts and my mind is spiraling it feels like I can’t breathe.

“Mari! Mari! I need you to listen to my voice,” I hear someone say.

“Melody what three sounds can you hear,” I hear Luka say.

“I hear Luka’s voice, the cars outside and my heartbeat,” I say.

“Good, now what five things can you see?”

“I see Luka, Chole, Kagami, Penny and Jagged.”

I feel my breath and heartbeat return to normal and they all grab me into a group hug. I feel a tear run down my cheek and I start to sob again.

“I-it hu-rts so m-much, t-they’re g-gone.”

They just keep hugging me till I’m ready to talk.

“Uncle Jagged, I can’t go back there it just reminds me of t-then,” I say.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to Mari.”

“Marisan are you going to be staying here?” Kagami questions.

“Yes, I feel more at peace here than anywhere else.”

"I'll start the arrangements," Penny said.

“Don’t you dare and leave us Maribug, if your staying were staying too,” Chole states.

“What about all your families in Paris, y-you can’t j-just leave them for me.”

“My mom and dad already know about what the class did to us, they would be fine with me being here, Kagami was planning on leaving her grandmother because of how she treats her, and Luka’s family has been yelling at Luka for siding with us so he left days ago, don’t you think for a second we would leave you that would be ridiculous utterly ridiculous.”

“C-chole, guys, thank you,” I pull them into a group hug.

“We will always stand by you Marinette through heaven and hell,” Luka says.

“We may not be related by blood but you guys are my siblings from another mother,” I said.

“Mari if you and your friends are staying here I am too,” Jagged states.

"I agree with Jagged Marinette, were both staying here with you," Penny states.

“But what about your music?”

“I will still do them but I will do them in Gotham since I haven’t done any here, plus it is my hometown and I want a break.”

"I'll arrange for Jagged to get custody over Chole, Luka, Kagami, and you," Penny states.

“Okay, but we need a place to say, also I changed my identity to Maribelle Fu Cheng.”

“That’s a beautiful name Marisan,” Kagami states.

“Maribelle star of the sea,” Luka says.

“Guys, your probably wondering how I got here, well Tikki spots on!” I say.

“Your Ladybug!” Chole shouts.

“I guess your nickname for me was correct then, huh Chole.”

I destransform

“Guys, meet my Kawmi Tikki,” I introduce.

“You used the Kawmi of transportation to get here didn’t you,” Kagami asks.

“Yes, I did.”

“What about Hawkmoth?” Penny questions.

“I defeated him before I left and took both the peacock and moth miraculous from him.”

“Who was he?” Jagged asks.

I trusted all of these people with my life so I told them,

“He was Gabriel Agreste and I found that he was doing this to wake up his wife from Dussu’s curse so I healed his wife and he returned the miraculous.”

“What happened to Cat Noir?”

“H-he murdered my parents because the balance was off between both of us. I took his miraculous and he returned to Adrien Agreste since Adrien had betrayed me the world shifted fates and his mind was drowned in madness, so I used my healing abilities to heal his madness and erase his memory. It wasn’t his fault the miraculous did that to him so I wiped his memory of the miraculous and how he killed my parents.”

The room fell silent.

“He did what!” Chole yells.

“Not only did he hurt you but he killed your parents, Marisan he will face the wrath of mine,” Kagami states.

“I’m sorry you had to face that Melody,” Luka comforts me.

“He killed your happiness but you gave him his happiness, Mari you have been the most selfless person I have known but now I want you to be selfish for yourself, I can’t stand watching my niece go through this,” Jagged says while pulling me into a hug.

"Your so strong Marinette, you'll get through this, you'll never be alone you always have us," Penny comforts me.

“What could I do without you guys.”


	3. Settling

"Welcome to my home," Jagged states as we reach the mansion.

"It's beautiful Uncle Jagged," I say.

"Come on in, you all have to pick your rooms, then we can go shopping," Penny says.

"Could we go fabric shopping?" I ask.

"Don't worry Maribug we'll get you your tools for designing," Chole says.

"Jagged, could I be able to continue fencing?" Kagami questions.

"If that's what you want, sure kiddo," Jagged answers.

"Do you have a training room built in this mansion of yours?" Chole asks.

"Yes we do Chole," Penny responded.

They all start walking past the kitchen, living room, library, movie room, and the garden in the backyard and upstairs to the second floor.

"You all will be staying on this floor and me and Penny will be staying on the floor above," Jagged states.

"We also tried as much to personalize the rooms to your favor but you can change them," Penny says.

**They open the first bedroom door to see:**

**  
**

"I would like this room as my own," Kagami states.

"This is definitely you Kagami," I add.

**They all walk to the room across to see:**

**  
**

"This is no doubt Luka's room," Chole states.

"How do you know me so well our queen," Luka says.

"It's because all of you are the only ones with brain cells and I only associate myself with the best," Chole states.

**They walk to the room next to Kagami's to see:**

**  
**

"If no one can tell by now this is my room," Chole says.

"It's fit for a queen, just like you Cole," I mention.

**They walk to the room across from hers to see:**

**  
**

"This looks amazing, thank you Uncle Jagged and Aunt Penny!" I say.

"This is definitely you Maribug," Chole states.

There are a few guest rooms on this floor as well as your sewing studio Marinette," Jagged states.

"You didn't need to do that Uncle Jagged," I insist.

"But I would for my honorary niece so no take backs," Uncle Jagged says.

"This is amazing!" I exclaim.

"Marisan make sure you don't overwork yourself," Kagami states.

"I won't and even if I do I have you guys and the Kawmi's to take care of me," I say.

"As we're on the topic of Kawmi's, as the guardian of the miraculous I pronounce Chole, Luka, Kagami, as the previous wielders of the bee, dragon, and snake miraculous to wield the magic of the miraculous once again," I state holding out the bee clip, dragon choker and snake bracket to them.

"OMG! For real! I get to be the Queen again!" Chole exclaims.

"This is for real and since it is, you all have to change your names, pieces of jewelry, and suits, we will be training twice as hard and using new weapons to train," I state.

"So do you all accept the power of the miraculous," I ask.

"Yes, we do," they say.

"Hello, my queen!" Pollen says to Cole.

"OMG! Pollen I missed you so much!" Chole hugs Pollen.

"It's nice to see you again young lady," Longg greets.

"It's been a while hasn't it Longg," Kagami says.

"Yes, it has," Longg agrees.

"Young master your tune has changed a bit since we met," Sass says.

"Hmm, yes it has Sass," Luka says.

"Great! Now Uncle Jagged do you have a secret passageway in your mansion?" I ask.

"As a matter of fact I do, follow me," Uncle Jagged states.

He goes behind a whole wall of fabric and puts his fingerprint into the self wit the gold boardings and it slides open to the secret base.

"This is it, there are many passageways here, from your rooms, the library, and upstairs too," Penny states.

"Can we go shopping now! It's gonna get dark soon," Chole states.

"Let's go then kiddos!" Jagged exclaims.

They all get into a limo and drive to the mall, they're done shopping at checking out they hear

*GASPS*

"Why are the cashiers staring at us?" I ask.

"It's probably since Jagged is here," Chole states.

"Is that her?" A stranger says.

"No that can't be can it," another kid says.

I feel that I'm being watched so I turn around and take Kaalki's glasses and my hoodie and throw them on," I imagine my eyes and hair to look different and turn back to the cashiers.

"Oh that's not her, guess a little mix-up," I heard one whisper and relief floods my veins.

How do they recognize me? I have never been to Gotham. Do I remind them of someone who lived here? I ask in my mind.

They hand us our bags and we leave. We enter the limo and I ask

"Guys back when we were checking out the cashiers recognized me but that's not possible since I have never been here, so do they know someone who looked like me?"

"Well now that you say that Mari, you kinda do look like Bruce's mother but I'm not sure if I can recall it properly since it's been a long time since she passed," Jagged states.

"Oh, well I don't think I could be related to her since my father's side has passed and my mother's side doesn't speak with us and lives in China," I say.

"Also Uncle Jagged I would like to be home-schooled if that's possible," I ask.

"Why do you want to do that Mari?" Uncle Jagged questions.

"It's just with everything that has been going on I want to stay here and accept my parent's death while doing my school work when I can, I can also be a vigilante better if I'm home-schooled," I state.

"If Marisan is being home-schooled so are we," Kagami states.

"You guys don't need to do that," I say.

"Melody, we want to be there for you as well as being home-school could help us too after all the toxicity that has been going through our lives," Luka states.

"Okay then," I say.

"So Maribug are we going on patrol today or what?" Chole asks.

"No, we are going to train, starting tomorrow and then we'll start patrolling next week, we also need to set up a camera this week and patrol areas near the orphanages," I say.

"Why near orphanages?" Kagami questions.

"I have a feeling something bad is going on there," I say.

"Tikki's magic," Luka says.

"Yup, but I'm thinking of combining my Ladybug and Mutimouse suits to work in Gotham," I say.

"Multimouse?" Chole asks.

"That's another story for another day, now go rest," I say.


	4. Training

"Guys it's time for us to train!" I yell.

"Coming!" Chole, Kagami, and Luka yell.

"Now that all of you are here you have to change your suits," I say.

"How do we do that Mari-san?" Kagami questions.

"I want all of you to sit down, now I want your Kawmi's to sit opposite of you. Now I want you guys to close your eyes and focus on your energy and unify it with the Kawmi's powers. Think of what you want your suit to become, think of how you and your Kawmi's are one. Think of how protecting people feels. I want you to create a suit that will allow you to move and fight but will help you hide in the shadows. Think about the powers that are hidden within yourself and unlock them now," I explain.

A blinding light fills the room and I open my eyes to see Kagami, Luka, and Chole in their new suits.

“You did it, guys!” I cheer.

“Wow! This looks like some sort of butterfly, call me Princess Honey,” Chole says.

“I guess Pollen is allowed to use aspects of a butterfly in your suit,” I mention.

“Different but nice, and I still have my sword, I will be Dragon” Kagami states.

“Same tones but different style, I am Viper,” Luka says.

“Maribug I want to see you suit!” Chole exclaims.

“Okay, Tikki Spots on!” I yell.

“I am Lady Fate and I have my Lucky Charm. I have superhuman speed, endurance, and strength. I can fly and call to other ladybugs for help. I can shrink into the size of a ladybug if needed. Nature is something I can control. I can see people’s true auras/spirits in and out of the suit. I can talk to our ancestors for help if needed,” I say.

“You guys did well, now we have to test, out your powers and see how long you can hold your transformation for,” I say.

“I still have venom as one of my powers but I also can fly, communicate with other bees and wasps and call them for help. I have pollination which can allow me to use nature. I can also create a substance that is very sticky and can trap our opponents,” Chole states.

“Since I still have the elements of fire, wind, and water my suit changes a bit for each one. I can travel on water and air. I can create tornados, tsunamis, floods, rain, winds, and fire. I have unimaginable speed and can withhold strong temperatures. My senses are heightened as well,” Kagami says.

“I still have second chance, the wisdom of many generations, and can heal people. I can amplify your creations and hypnotize people with my harp. I am known as the guardian and protector to many. My senses are heightened and I have two transformations life and death also know as rebirth and I only change to this form when one has been released from death itself,” Luka states.

“We have to get used to our new senses and powers so let’s train,” I say.

They trained for hours. They started training using their powers and making their transformation stay longer. Now their transformation can last up to six hours. They started training with different types of swords, then grappling hooks, ninja stars, guns, arrows, and their own choice of weapon. They each learnt how to hack and get into camera systems. Lady Fate put the alert systems into their devices. Dragon gives everyone a sword of some sort, Princess Honey made sure everyone has a gun filled with rubber bullets hidden on them, and Viper made sure to put smoke bombs and handcuffs in their suits.

“Chole, Marinette, Luka, Kagami dinner is going to be ready in thirty minutes so go and get cleaned up!” Penny yells.

“Okay Penny!” we say.

We all go to our separate rooms and get cleaned up and join the dinner table with Uncle Jagged and Aunt Penny for dinner.

“How was training?” Penny asks.

“It was hardcore,” Luka mentions.

“I need a massage,” Chole complains.

“Not that bad,” Kagami adds.

“They all did great! We just need someone to monitor the city from our base using the cameras and be able to communicate with us when something bad is happening when we’re out patrolling,” I say.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing you have us!” Jagged exclaims.

“Wait, you know how to hack into computer systems?” I question.

“Well, before I had an assistant I had to use a computer too, so I might have learnt a few things from Penny,” Jagged mentions.

“Guess we’re doing this, so what are your code names,” Penny asks.

“There’s no doubt that I would be apart of the royal family, I’m Princess Honey,” Chole says.

“I’m Viper,” Luka says.

“Dargon,” Kagami adds.

“Lady Fate,” I say.

“Rocker, I’ll be Electric,” Jagged exclaims.

“Sparrow,” Penny adds.

“Since that’s dealt with when are we starting homeschooling?” I ask.

“I’m glad we won’t have to be stuck with brainless fools,” Kagami mentions.

“If I see that class ever again I will sting them while Kagami kills them and Luka hides the bodies,” Chole mentions.

“Chole we aren’t killing anyone no matter what they have done to us,” I state.

“Maribug you are too you,” Chole states.

“Well if I wasn’t we all would be the killing squad which we aren’t,” I state.

“It would be more useful to the world if we get rid of useless waste,” Kagami adds.

“ Kagami No!” I yell.

“Kagami yes!” Chole yells.

“That’s enough about killing your class girls,” Penny says.

“We could do something worse than killing them like ruining them,” Jagged adds.

“I’m down,” Luka agrees.

“Not you too Uncle Jagged!” I exclaim.

“Could we just eat dinner right now and take about our plans of revenge later,” Penny states.

“Okay,” we all say.

“Also your starting homeschooling next week,” Penny adds.


	5. Grieving

It's two in the morning but I still can't seem to go to sleep. I get up from my bed slowly making sure not to awaken the Kawmi's from their sleep and walk outside on my balcony. The cold air blows at my face and the moon shines across Gotham. I look out into the night that seems so peaceful. Even though Gotham may seem like a dangerous place it feels like home to me. Everything that happened within the past week flashback at me.

I can still hear the cries of my parents. I still see my parents lying dead on the fool surrounded by blood and gashes across their bodies. I couldn't save my parents but they all call me a hero. What a useless hero I am. I don't deserve the title of hero when I lost my own parents in this battle. Why me, what did my parents ever do. Why was I chosen when I can't save them. I have only done good for this world but they punish me like this. My parents were my greatest support but now when they see their daughter from heaven they'll probably see their kid who couldn't save them. Why wasn't I faster, why didn't I take the miraculous from Adrien ahead of time. I could have avoided this but I didn't. I fall to my knees and tears start falling.

I miss them so much. Nothing will ever hurt more than this. My parents wouldn't want to see me like this but I've failed them. Why do I deserve to live when they couldn't? I'm sorry. Mama, Papa, I'm sorry I couldn't do better. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I need you here but you're not there. Why does fate do this to me aren't I supposed to be lucky. 

"Pain and loss are apart of war, you may want to change the outcome of what happens but it will never be the same. Sometimes fate does things you can't accept but fate does it for a reason. It may seem to you that I'm mocking you but I have lost my kitten's too. I couldn't change what happened to them but I can learn to accept that and move forward if not for me for them I will," Plagg says with tears in his eyes.

"But it hurts so much the pain will never end, why can't we just give up," I say.

"Because if we did many others will have to face the pain of their loved ones earlier than expected. You may think that there isn't anything to live for but there is, Chole, Luka, Kagami, Jagged, Penny, the Kwami's, and me can't afford to lose you. It may seem selfish of me to say you can keep going but I can't afford to lose another kitten."

"Why does it matter I defeated Hawkmoth I done."

"Because it may seem that I don't care for you but I do. I have lost my kitten's to death far too many times. You are worth everything and anything. You may not have your parents here but they would be proud of you just like I am. Many people think that I'm just a Kawmi obsessed with cheese but that is the only way I cope with my loss. I have lost too many. Even destruction feels pain. Tikki has never gone through what I have but sometimes I just wish someone would understand me. The other Kawmi's don't get me as you do. I can't lose you Mari, please if you want to cry then cry, take as many days to, but never give your life, promise me that Mari please."

"I-I promise Plagg, thank you for always being here for me," I say while pulling Plagg into a hug.

"I will always be with you no matter what after all you are one of mine."

"I'm not creation's soul am I?"

"You have a bit of creation in you but you are more of me."

Silence falls across us. Plagg and I look out into the night feeling the pain of our losses and grieving them together. Even though I may not have my parents here I know I will heal and I have people who care for me. But for tonight I will cry alongside Plagg.

"You have me, Mari, never forget," Plagg says.

"I won't," I feel Plagg's and my aura unify as one. His power wraps around me and brings me comfort.

It will take time but I know that I will heal.


	6. Going on our first Run

"Guys! I think it's finally time we go for a run as vigilantes," I say.

"Before you do that we have something to tell you all," Pollen says.

"What's that Pollen?" Chole questions.

"Now that you have finally gotten used to the new powers you have now have gained access to using your powers multiple times without detransforming since you have unlocked it," Tikki says.

"Okay, Pollen Buzz on!" Chole states.

"Sass scales slither!" Luka says.

"Longg, bring the storm," Kagami says.

"Tikki spots on!" I exclaim.

Once we are all replaced with Princess Honey, Viper, Dragon and Lady Fate, I take out comms from my yoyo and give it to each member.

"Electric, Sparrow are you guys ready?" I ask.

"Were ready kiddo!" Uncle Jagged exclaims.

"But before that should we have a miraculous just in case something bad happens and you need our help?" Penny questions.

"Your right," I say.

I go to the miraculous box and dial in the code. Once it opens I grab the butterfly and peacock miraculous and hand it over to Jagged and Penny.

"Uncle Jagged, Aunt Penny, do you guys accept the power of the butterfly and peacock to help fight for good," I say.

"Yes," they say.

"Nooroo, Duusu are you guys okay with being in action again so soon if not I could switch it," I ask.

"No, I think we need this master so we can heal faster from Hawkmoth and Mayura," Nooroo says.

"Okay, also I don't want you guys calling me master," I say.

"Then what do you want us to refer you as by since we cannot use your name," Duusu says.

"Why not Guardian Angel," I say.

"Okay, Guardian Angel," Duus responds.

"Nooroo wings rise!" Jagged says.

"Duusu spread my feathers!" Penny exclaims.

"This is so cool!" Jagged says.

"Now, that's done why don't we start patrolling. Since we haven't patrolled Gotham before I want all of us to travel together and get used to the routes of Gotham. Also since the Bats have been protecting Gotham we can't be spotted by them so I want all of you to blend into the shadows by using Plagg's aura. Don't split up unless I tell you too," I explain.

"Heard loud and clear Melody," Luka says.

"Also on the field only refer to each other using code names," I say.

"Okay bug, now can we go?" Princess Honey asks.

"Yes, let's go," I say.

"Use your cloaking magic so you're not seen by the cameras," Penny says.

"Got it," Luka says.

Everything was going well. We did a few rounds around Gotham without spotting any of the Bats or Birds until we heard a scream.

"Guys head over there but stick to the shadows," I say through the comms.

"I've just hacked into the cameras nearby and Red Robin and Robin are already on the scene stick to the shadows," Sparrow says.

"Okay," I hear them say.

We reach an alleyway where we see Red Robin and Robin taking care of the burglars trying to steal a lady's purse. I look to see the aura's of Red Robin and Robin. While Red Robin's aura has a mix of golden and purple that shows his protectiveness, intelligence, coffee addiction, and hard past. Robin's aura has a dark purple hue surrounded by toxic green representing his hard past, he's closed off, and Lazarus magic. Why would robin have Lazarus magic in him unless he has died? I'll ask Plagg later I think.

 **"** Blend to the shadows, **"** I speak to them in their heads.

 **"** How did you do that? **"** Chole says using telepathy.

 **"** A new power of ours, **"** Luka replies in our head.

 **"** I think our Kawmi's connected all of our communication just for these situations, **"** Penny says.

 **"** Guys focus, **"** Kagami states.

We look down to see the women thanking the heroes and leaving. We see Red Robin and Robin use their grappling hooks and going back to patrol.

I feel my vision turn and I'm sucked into another vision. I see the orphanage that I told my team to keep an eye on. I see the kids there being mistreated and abused. I then see the caretakers talking about using the kids for gaining money by selling them. My vision darkens again and I'm in the present again.

"Guys remember the orphanage I told you guys about," I say through the comms.

"What about that," Kagami questions.

"I saw a vision, don't ask how or why I get the, but we need to go there now before we're too late to save the kids," I say and leap off towards that direction.

"Save them from what?" Luka questions.

"They're going to be sold for money, we have to help them," I say.

"Okay then we better hurry," Chole says.

"I'm sending you guys the outline of the orphanage right now," Sparrow says.

"It's owned by the mayor of Gotham," Jagged says.

Once we get there we see trucks and I recognize the caretakers form my vision.

"Guys we have to get inside without being undetected, I want you all to use the shadows," I explain.

"Okay, but what happens once we get inside? Kagami asks.

"Once we get inside we are going to take as many kids out of there and to a safe house, Sparrow what is the closest safe house near us?" I ask.

"Electric owns one on the next street number 45," Penny says.

"I'm sending you'll the location to your miraculous," Electric says.

"Okay team ready," I ask.

"Ready," they say.

"Go!" I say.

We all start heading towards the back of the building and see a broken window. We all jump through it and enter the building.

"The kids are on the same floor as you but they are being guarded by 12 goons," Jagged says.

We get closer towards the room where all the children are and we see the 10 of the goons guarding the outside. So the others must be inside.

"Honey, Dragon I want you guys to distract the goons while Viper and I get the children out of here," I explain.

"Do you want to call for the bees and wasps while I use the wind to their favour and create a strong wind?" Kagami asks Chole.

"Bees and Wasps coming right up," Chole says.

"Guys now!" I say.

A strong wind blows through the air and bees and wasps start flying towards the goons and start stinging them. While they were distracted we use the shadows and Luka and I enter the room. We get inside and we each knock out one guard. Now that all the guards are taken care of we have to get the children out of here.

"I know you all are scared but we won't hurt you guys, were here to bring you to a safe place," Luka says in a calming voice.

"How can we trust you we don't know who you are, a kid says.

"We aren't tying you guys up and trying to sell you, we want you all to be safe," Luka says.

"You guys might not believe us but we did just take down the people who kidnapped you because we want to save you," I say.

"Okay I'll come," a kid says.

"I'll come too," says another.

Once the kids trust us I use my super speed to get the kids to the safe house while Luka stays there and reassures those kids. Once all the kids are at the safe house,

"Guys all the kids are safe, what's your status," I say.

"The guards passed out due to the various bee stings," Chole says.

"Guys you might want to take care of the caretakers and 10 goons that are coming your way," Penny says.

"Honey, Dragon I want you guys to tie those guys up and bring them to the room where the kids were trapped in, then we will attack the others," I explain.

Once Honey and Dragon bring in the goons I tie them all up together and handcuff them. We all then blend into the shadows and get ready to attack.

"They are five feet away from the room take action,"Penny says using telepathy.

"Okay go guys," I say.

We all work together to knock out each goon. We all leave the caretakers for the end.

"Who are you selling these kids to?" I question.

"Why should we tell you, you aren't the bats?" they say.

"I'm not going to ask again," I say.

"We are scarier than the bats, you shouldn't mess with us, if you don't confess now you'll be sorry that you didn't" Princess Honey says showing her stingers.

"Okay we were going to sell the kids to doctor Arthur Villain," they say.

"He is a villain, everyone knows villains don't pay for anything, why do you want to sell these kids when you know you might not get the money?" Kagami questions coldly.

"Those kids don't deserve to live, they just are a waste of money. Bruce Wayne spends so much money on these useless orphans when he could do something else," one says.

I only see red and knock those caretakers out of consciousness. It makes me so furious people are like this.

"Sparrow did you get that on recording?" I ask.

"Yes, I did," she replies.

"Sparrow can you put that on a pin drive and put that on a pen drive into your secret compart in your fan and forward it to me," I say.

"Okay Lady Fate," Penny says.

"Viper, stay with those kids while we drop these villains off at jail," I say.

"Okay," he says.

We each take eight goons towards the police station. We drop them off at the police station and I head towards the office of James Gordon because I know that he is known for granting justice. I get into his office avoiding the traps and take the pen drive out and put it on his desk and grab a paper and pen and write:

_Dear James Gordon,_

_The people we have tied up and dropped off at the police station are criminals. You might be wondering who these people are and what they did. Well the two caretakers are the caretakers of Gotham Orphanage owned by the mayor. They were trying to sell the kids to Doctor Arthur Villain. You might be thinking that I'm am lying but you can interrogate them your self. Also the others are goons of Doctor Villain. At this moment we do not know where Doctor Arthur Villain is but we will get him and return him to Arkham. The pen drive is evidence of the two caretakers admitting what they did and why. Also, we have moved the kids to the safe house on fifth street number 45._

Once I finished writing the note I put it on his desk and put the pen drive on top of it.

"Honey, Dragon, are the criminals secured?" I ask.

"Yes they are," Chole says.

"Okay Honey, Dragon get out of there while you're at it knock something over and get the attention of the police officers in the station so they goons and caretakers can be taken care of," I explain.

"Okay Bug," I say.

We leave the station successfully making a vase shatter and getting the police officer's attention on the people tied up.

We head toward the safe house where Luka is.

"Electric, Sparrow I want you looking through the cameras for Doctor Arthur Villain," I inform.

"We're on it," Jagged says.


	7. New Vigilantes

**Bruce Wayne's Point of view**

"Batman there's an incoming call coming from Gordon," Oracle informs.

"Put him through," I say.

"Bruce we have a problem," Gordon says.

"What is it?"

"It would be better if you come here with your team as you other self," Gordon says and the call ends.

"Suit up guys, we have to head over to the police station," I state.

I enter Gordon's office while the rest of the team stay hidden.

"What is the problem?"

"Criminals who we have been looking for were handcuffed and dropped off at the police station. There were also two caretakers of Gotham's Orphanage handcuffed too and there were a note and pen drive placed on my desk I thought you should know."

"Where is the note?"

"Here," Jim says while handing the note.

I open it to see:

_Dear James Gordon,_

_The people we have tied up and dropped off at the police station are criminals. You might be wondering who these people are and what they did. Well, the two caretakers are the caretakers of Gotham Orphanage owned by the mayor. They were trying to sell the kids to Doctor Arthur Villain. You might be thinking that I'm am lying but you can interrogate them your self. Also, the others are goons of Doctor Arthur Villian. At this moment we do not know where Doctor Villain is but we will get him and return him to Arkham. The pen drive is evidence of the two caretakers admitting what they did and why. Also, we have moved the kids to the safe house on fifth street number 45._

"Play the pen drive."

Jim puts the pen drive in the computer and plays the pen drive.

We hear:

"Who are you selling these kids to?" A voice says.

"Why should we tell you, you aren't the bats?" the caretakers say.

"I'm not going to ask again," the voice says.

"We are scarier than the bats, you shouldn't mess with us, if you don't confess now you'll be sorry that you didn't," Another voice states.

"Okay we were going to sell the kids to doctor Arthur Villian," the caretakers say.

"He is a villain, everyone knows villains don't pay for anything, why do you want to sell these kids when you know you might not get the money?" A new voice questions.

"Those kids don't deserve to live, they just are a waste of money. Bruce Wayne spends so much money on these useless orphans when he could do something else," one of the caretakers say.

While listening to that I get furious and I hear my kids through the comm getting mad. I keep my mask on and say

"Take care of them for now we have to go help the kids and see who these people are," I say to Gordon and we are off.

"Send me a copy of that," I state and leave Gordon.

"I can't believe people would do that," Nightwing says through the comms.

"Were in Gotham anything is possible here," Red Robin says.

"I'm so using them all for bullet practice," Red Hood states.

"TT, why don't we just kill them?" Robin says.

"No killing," I remind them.

"What about these new vigilantes?" Nightwing asks.

¨We have no info on these newcomers I need all of you to be on the lookout for them,"I state.

¨So far they must be good people for saving these kids,"Nightwing says.

¨We aren't sure of that yet we'll know for sure once we see the kids there ourselves," Red Robin states. 

**Marinette's Point of View:**

Once Honey, Dragon, and I reach the spot where Viper and the kids were we drop in and Chole and Kagami are going to be on the lookout while I help Luka.

"Viper how are you doing?" I ask.

"It's going good but the kids want to see you," he says.

I drop in and see Luka in the middle of the group reassuring the kids.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Thank you," they say.

"Your welcome, don't worry the Bats are going to be coming soon to find a new and safer place for you guys to stay," I say.

"Who are you?" one of them asks.

"Lady Fate," I say.

"Bug the Bats are here you and Viper need to leave now," Chole informs.

"The Bats are here now we'll have to going," I say and Viper and I blend into the shadows.

We get up to the bars of the ceilings and hide there while we see Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin enter the scene.

"Are you guys okay?" Nightwing asks.

"Yeah they took good care of us and saved us from those bad people," one of them says.

"Who are they?" Nightwing asks.

I see Robin checking his surroundings while I use Plagg's aura to hide all of us in the shadows.

"Lady Fate and her team!" another says.

"Lady Fate?" Red Robin says.

"Yeah they beat up all the bad guys and brought us here," they said.

"Okay, we have arranged you guys to stay at Wayne Orphanages, Mr.Wayne has arranged all of you to stay there and he has sent you guys a limo," Batman states.

"O-okay," they say and the kids follow Batman and Nightwing while Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin stay behind and now are looking over the premises. Once they were done with there search and found nothing they took off.

"Mission complete time to evacuate but be careful since the Bats are out now," I state.

We finally reach the base safely and we enter to see Penny and Jagged researching and hacking through the cameras to find Hugo Strange.

"Status?" I ask.

"So far we figured that Arthur Villain escaped Arkham three days ago but it seems that he had help but we still don't know who, we also concluded that he is currently in the underground abandoned hospital," Penny states.

"We need more info on ho he's working with before we attack, so for today I want all hands on deck but right after we shower and have a snack break," I state.

"Okay Marisan," Kagami says.

"Finally I can have my precious Camembert! You know how my work I did to hide you guys I deserve three wheels of cheese!" Plagg exclaims. 


	8. Miraculous meet Bats

**Marinette's Point of View:**

"Marinette I found something," Penny says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I hacked into the camera's near where Arthur Villain is hiding and I see Pegiun's goons there guarding the hospital," Penny informs.

"There about 30+ goons guarding him," Jagged adds.

"Penny send us the location of the abandoned hospital, Jagged I need you to keep track of the Bats and the city for now," I say.

"Okay Mari," they say.

"Suit up everyone we have a Penguin and Doctor to catch," I state.

Once we are all suited and travelling towards the abandoned we see that there are a lot of goons guarding the outside.

"Electric, Sparrow how many are inside?" I ask.

"There are 15 goons inside and 20 outside," Sparrow says.

"Enter through the back it has fewer goons and you can work from back to front no one will expect you," Electric suggests.

"That's a good idea, everyone head to the back, Sparrow active the cloaking devices," I state.

We start taking out the five goons at the back of the building and then move forward and soon all the goons are unconscious on the ground. We zip tie them and put them aside for later when we hear

"Bug the bats are here," Electric informs.

"Now we have to deal with them too didn't you tell them were dealing with this Bug?" Honey questions.

"I did but I guess they had their own suspicions. Sparrow where are they?" I ask.

"They have you in sight by now they are coming from all different ways," Sparrow says.

"Guys blend into the shadows now," I say.

"Lady Fate?" I hear Batman say.

"What do you want don't you see we're busy here," I state.

"You guys should leave this to the professionals," Nightwing says.

"I have been doing this for YEARS! So don't tell me what I can and I can't do," I state.

"You're in my city this is my duty," Batman says.

"We're helping you whether you like it or not," I state.

"Fine," he says.

"Bug, be careful Arthur Villain had darts filled with sleeping toxins," Sparrow says.

"Where is your team?" Nightwing questions.

Chole taps Nightwing shoulders and he gets startled.

"Hello," Princess Honey says.

"Arthur Villain has sleeping darts waiting for you guys inside," I inform.

"TT, you didn't think we already knew that?" Robin scoffs.

"My team will head in since they're expecting us then you guys can come in and help," Batman states.

"But before that Viper I want you to head in and switch the darts," I say.

"Already done," he says coming out from the shadows.

"Where are all of you coming from?" Nightwing yelps.

"The same place all of you did," Viper says.

"Okay, bats head in," Batman says.

"Let's finish our mission, Princess Honey I need you to summon the wasps, Dragon gets ready to bring a wind current I, Viper when they start sending in the winds and wasps I want you to knock out the goons as fast as you can, I'll deal with Penguin and Hugo Strange," I explain.

"Now!" I say and we start attacking.

I go through doors and see Robin and Red Robin dealing with the goons. The wind and bees start to enter and they are shocked, Viper quickly uses that as a distraction to help them. I enter the lab where I see Batman taking care of Arthur Villain and Nightwing taking care of Penguin. I start helping Nightwing and together we take down Penguin. While Nightwing goes to help Batman I go scan the premises for the vials and documents. Doctor Villain activates the darts but it blows up into confetti. I quickly grab the vials and documents and head outside. Once I get there I see all the goons taken care of and Batman and Nightwing enter with Penguin and Arthur Villain unconscious. 

"Good job team now move out," I say.

"Where are you going?" Batman questions.

"Our job here is done we heading back," I state.

"Wait you can't just do that we still have a lot of questions to ask," Nightwing says.

"Your detectives why don't you figure it out," I say and use a smoke bomb and my team retreats.

"They probably put trackers on us I want all of us to lose them somewhere far away from the base," I state and we split up.

Once I return home I tell everyone to head up and get rest. I take a shower and stand on the balcony. I have realized by now that I have insomnia because sleep doesn't come to me. I didn't want to bother anyone about it so I kept it to myself. I look down at my arms and see all the scars I have gained either because of the class or myself. I don't know why I do it but hurting myself felt normal by this point. No one knows of this because I don't want them to worry. It's just hard because every failure and negativity is always on repeat in my head. I feel the need to escape again but I can't because I'm drowning again. I go to the bathroom and get my razor. Its been a long time since I have cut myself but I don't really want to. I think of Uncle Jagged, Aunt Penny, Chole, Kagami, and Luka and I just can't. But then everything Lila and my classmates did to me flashes through my brain. The pain I went through because of Cat Noir's ignorance comes back and I slid the razor across my arm and I feel alright. I do another and another till my arm is full of them. I put the razor down and wash my arm and wrap them in bandages. I grab my shawl and put it over my head and it covers my face. I return to the balcony and look out into the night. 

"What is a little lady doing outside on her balcony this late at night," I hear someone say.

I look around to see Red Hood,

"I was just looking into the night if you couldn't see," I stated.

"Why are there bandages wrapped around your arm?"

"No reason."

"Stop lying to me. Who is doing this to you?"

"No one."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Who did this to you? Was it your parents?"

I start getting mad and yelled, "It was me are you happy now."

"Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Cause I can, now leave."

He leaves my balcony and I return to looking back at the sky. 

**Red Hoods point of view:** "

Why would she do that to herself? I never got to see her face because of that annoying shawl. 

"Guys, did you hear that?" I say.

"I explain when I get home."

Once I returned home I saw everyone waiting for me.

"Who was that Red Hood?" Bruce questions.

"I don't know, she was standing on the balcony and had bandages wrapped around her arm, I questioned her about it and she said that," I explained.

"What were the coordinates of where you met her?" Tim questions.

"The mansion on 58 street," I said.

"But that's Jagged's place unless he has returned but then what's his connection to that girl?" Bruce states.

"Wait do you mean the Jagged Stone, famous rock star?" Dick asks.

"Yes," Bruce confirms.

"She must be MDC then," Tim states.

"Father, are we seriously going to investigate this?" Damian says.

"We have to help her, she doesn't seem okay, and I don't think anyone knows about this," I state.

"I'll deal with this all of you go get some rest for tomorrow," Bruce says.

Before I went to bed I kept thinking about that girl. She seemed around Damian's age. I hoped we weren't too late to save her.


	9. You are worth it

"Mari! Mari! Wake up it's time to eat!" I hear Uncle Jagged yell.

"Later," I mumble.

"No, we are going to eat!" Jagged says while pulling off the covers.

"M-marinette what happened?" Jagged says looking at my bandages.

"Nothing."

"Stop lying to me Mari."

"I-i just couldn't, everything is just so much. It's my fault that all of you are here. Luka lost his family, Kagami left hers, Chole came all the way here for me, and you and aunt Penny stopped your tours for me. I-i'm just a burden to you all."

"No Mari you aren't a burden to us, you're a gift and for the people who don't realize that they are so not rock and roll. I stopped my tours because you are worth so much more than a tour. You, Mari, are the light to many people's lives so don't let those who put you down stop you."

"I may have lost a family but that family didn't trust my words and chose a stranger, if they couldn't trust their own son or brother how are they family? Melody, you weren't the cause of this, they just opened my eyes, you didn't force me to choose anything, I did and I would choose it again in a second," Luka says.

"My family expected things from me that I couldn't do, I was punished and put down if I failed. Marisan, when I meet you, you showed me how a real family is, you and your parents accepted me and I got to be a normal person. Not the daughter of the Tsurugi just Kagami. I didn't leave because of you I left because the environment I lived in was toxic. I came here to you because around you I felt safer and normal. You are a sister I never had and I will always stand by you," Kagami stated.

"Maribug you aren't a burden. You taught me how to be a better person. You gave me so many chances to change and I did. Without you, I couldn't have gotten closer to my family. I used to be known as the bratty daughter of the Mayor and Style Queen but now I am just Chole. You changed me for the better and for that my family thanks you. I'm here because I want to be a good friend and sister. All of you are another family to me and I will sting anyone who hurts us," Chole says.

"See Mari, you may think you are not important but you are. We need you the Kwami's need you and most of all the world needs you. Mari, I know it may seem hard and you want everything to stop but hurting yourself isn't the answer," Jagged says.

"Melody we have all been at dark places but I want you to promise me that you won't ever give up, I want you to promise to all of us that you won't hurt yourself," Luka says.

"I-i promise," I say.

"A wise person once told me that, sometimes, you just have to erase the messages, delete the numbers and move on. You don't have to forget who that person was to you; You just have to accept that they aren't that person anymore." Penny states.

"I'm sorry guys," I say and start sobbing.

"Maribug we can't afford to lose you cause if we do each and every one of us would be lost," Chole states and with that everyone joins in a group hug.

"The best way to find happiness is not to search for it but to create it," Nooroo says.

"Thank you Nooroo," I say.

"I think it time for us to go eat, Mari, go freshen up everyone else I want you downstairs," Penny states.

Once everyone leaves I go,

"Plagg, I'm sorry," I state.

"I don't blame you kid but if you ever think about doing what you did I want you to call me okay," Plagg says.

"Okay," I reply.

Once I'm ready I head downstairs and sit down beside Kagami and Chole.

Ring Ring

Uncle Jagged picks up his phone and excuses himself before heading out to talk on his phone.

" What do you think all that was about?" Chole asks.

"No clue," I say.

After a few minutes, Uncle Jagged returns to the table,

"Jagged what was that about?" Penny questions.

"Remember how I told you about my friend Bruce who lives here well he found out I'm back and wants us to meet up and meet his family," he says.

"When will that be?" Kagami questions.

"He invited us for dinner at his house on Monday," Jagged says.

"Wait is this the Bruce whose mother may or may not look like Marinette?" Chole asks.

"Yes it is," he answers.

"I think we have some research to do before that I want everyone at the base in an hour okay," I state.


	10. Answers

**At the base:**

"You all are probably wondering why we're here, well we're here to research about me and my family's history because I need answers and I want all of you to help me," I state.

"Maribug are you sure you want us here to help you with that?" Chole asks.

"You guys have had my side through and through so yes I do," I state.

"Jagged can you pull up my files and Penny can you pull up a photo of Martha Wayne," I state.

"Sure thing kiddo, one file coming right up," Jagged replies. 

"You have to see this Mari," Penny says pulling up the photo of Martha Wayne on the screen.

I look up to see a person who looks just like me.

"There is no way, I can't believe this," I say.

"Marisan do you remember your mother telling you anything about her family?" Kagami questions. 

"My mother told me that she isn't in contact with her family since they don't support her marriage and ran away to get married to father. But somehow that doesn't make sense. There has to be something she was hiding from me," I explain.

"Penny can you pull my mother's records up," I say.

"Jagged and I can pull both your records up side by side if that's what you want," Penny answers.

"Okay," I say.

I look up to the screen to see mine and my mother's records. I open my file to see that it was the same as it was before and that it confirms I am the daughter of Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain. But there was something more, for blood relating relatives there was Bruce Wayne put there as my uncle and Alfred put as my grandfather. 

How is this possible. How can mother be related to the Wayne's? I think.

I click my mother's profile to see that she is married to Tom Dupain, has one child and was brought to Paris. I click on the travel part and it says my mother came to Paris after being kidnaped by someone. It says that she couldn't remember who kidnapped her so the case was closed and my mother was declared an orphan. 

"This doesn't make any sense! There has to be something more!" I exclaim. 

"Melody do you remember your mother having a secret safe that she said not to touch?" Luka asks.

"Uh, wait I do remember something, my mother has this secret compartment in the wall I once found but I didn't have time to open it. I think there could be answers that I am looking for there. Luka, I want you to help me get whatever is behind that wall in my parent's house," I say.

"Okay Melody, just say the words and were off," Luka replies. 

"Kaalki voyage!" I say and open a portal to the bakery. 

Me and Luka end up in my bedroom and I walk downstairs toward my parent's bedroom. I open the door to see my parent's room left untouched. I walk towards my mother's vanity and push it to the side. I push around the wall to find the tile out of place and push it opening the secret compartment. It asks for a code so I put in my birth date and the safe opens. In the safe are a letter and a necklace. I grab those and use Kaalki to travel back to Gotham with Luka. 

Once we're back at the base I open the letter and see,

_Dear Marinette,_

_If you found this letter it means I have passed. I know you are confused and lost but there is something I need you to know. I told you that my family didn't support my wedding and it is true but they were my adoptive family.  
_

_Long ago I lived with my parents, brother, and a butler who was like a grandfather to me in Gotham. We were a wealthy and well-known family and I lived a good life with them till the day my parents were shot. We were returning home by foot and a muggler stopped us and held a gunpoint to my head. He grabbed me and said he would shoot me if my parents didn't give him the money and jewels they had on them. When my parents agreed and handed over the money and jewels he shot my parents in front of me and my brother. He then grabbed me and ran away with me as his captive. That was the last day I saw my parents and brother.  
_

_The muggler stole me away from my family and sold me off. I was captured by these cruel people and was shipped off to somewhere. Since I took self-defence classes along with my martial arts classes I was able to escape and ended up in Paris. I was found by the police and they asked me if I knew any relatives. I told them I had family in Gotham but they didn't believe me and so I was put into the foster care system. I ended up with my adoptive family who hated me. Ever since I have been with them I have kept track of my brother's life and know that he is alive._

_I want you to go meet him. I want him to know you and not feel guilty about what happened to me. My adoptive family also changed my name so if my brother tried finding me he couldn't. My real name is Sally Wayne, sister to Bruce Wayne.  
_

_You're probably wondering why I didn't go find my brother and tell him this myself well it's because I couldn't. Every time I tried I remember the_ muggler _taking me away from my brother when he needed me the most. I know I was selfish and I hated myself for it. But I don't want that to stop you my dear from knowing your family. I want you to tell him that I forgive him.  
_

_The necklace that you have is my mother's it was the one thing I took when I escaped so I could remember my roots. I want you to have it and keep it safe.  
_

_Marinette I know this is hard for you and I am truly sorry. Just know that you are the best daughter that I have ever had and wouldn't trade you for the world. I want you to spread your wings and fly don't let my death stop you. I am proud of you my little ladybug._

_Your mother,_

_Sally.  
_

"I-I mom," I start but them tears start following down my eyes and I start crying. 

"Melody it will be fine," Luka reassures me.

"Jagged can you find Sally Wayne's records," I say.

"Comming right up kiddo," he answers.

I look up to the screen and see a younger version of my mother on the screen. I click on the records and see that it states that my mother was the child of Martha and Thomas Wayne. My mother is three years younger than her brother Bruce Wayne. It says that she had been kidnapped and missing ever since her parent's murder and couldn't be found so the case was closed. 

I fall and start crying while everyone starts hugging me and comforting me. 

**Bruce's Point of View:**

In the Batcave.

"Bruce the alert system is going off," Tim states.

"Open it," I state.

"It says someone has looked through the records of Sally Wayne," Tim replies.

"Can you figure out who," I state.

"I tried but whoever did is preventing me from finding them," Tim says.

"tt, who is Sally Wanye and why is she so relevant that you have put an alert system on her flies," Damian states. 

"Sally Wayne is your aunt who was kidnapped and was never heard of or seen after my parent's died, I put alert systems on her file to see if I could find any leads to her," I state. 

"tt, who would be going through her files now?" Damian questions.

"I don't know," I say.


	11. Protecting

After finding out my mom was apart of the Wayne family I started to do research them and their history. A few hours of research led me to know that Bruce Wayne has four sons, Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, and Tim Drake who were adopted sons and Damian Wayne who is his blood son. Richard Grayson is married to Koriand'r and has a daughter named Mar'i. The other three are not in any relationship. I also found out where my grandparent's graves are. So I decided to go visit my grandparent's graves.

I put on a black shirt, plants, and cloak. I also decided to wear my the necklace my mother left me, Plagg's ring and headed out.

"Aunt Penny, Uncle Jagged, I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back home in a few hours," I say.

"Rock and Roll kiddo just make sure you stay safe and return before night falls," Jagged says.

"I will Uncle," I say and with that, I'm out the door.

While walking on the streets, I see all of the architecture and gargoyles. Even though Gotham is the opposite of Paris I feel that I belong here. I see all the people on the streets being very cautious of the people around them. Once I reach near my grandparent's grave I head over and stand near them.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I know I never got to meet you but I hear that you were great people. You made a legacy that will never be forgotten. I wish I could have gotten to know you but I will always remember who you were and what you did to help Gotham. You have inspired me and always will. It is an honor to be one of you and I hope that you accept me," I say. 

Once I have said what I meant to say to them I start heading out. I look around me to see no one around and start walking home when a little girl stumbles to me. Before she can fall I catch her.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"No, I'm running from those bad people," she replies.

"What bad people?" I ask.

I look to see Riddler and his goons nearing us.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Mar'i," she answers.

"Okay Mar'i where are your parents?" I ask.

"They left me with a babysitter but then she ran away when those bad people showed up," she explains.

"Mar'i is it okay if I pick you up so we can escape those bad people," I ask.

"O-okay," she says.

So I pick up Mar'i and start running with her. I still have my hood on so no one can see my face. I look behind to see Riddler and eight goons nearing us. I see Wayne Enterprises ahead of me and dash for it. Before I could enter it Riddler and his goons circled us.

"Give me the girl," Riddler says.

"No," I say.

"Give me the girl and you'll be safe," Riddler says.

"You're not getting the girl," I state.

I put Mar'i down and whisper to her, "I am going to distract these bad people when I do I want you to run into that building," I say and she nods.

"For the last time give me the girl," Riddler says.

"When will you learn, my answer will always be no," I say and punch his goon that's preventing Mar'i from entering Wayne Enterprises across the throat and knocks him out. Mar'i starts sprinting to the building and enters it safely.

"You will pay for that," Riddler says.

"Will I?" I say and start fighting him and his other goons. I sweep their legs from underneath and they all fall.

Two goons approach me and I step out of their way and trip them. I grab one of them and punch them out across the throat and they knock out cold. Two down that means six more goons and Riddler. Two goons grab my arms but I use them and kick two other goons down and free myself and knock them out.

When I do Robin and Red Hood land and take down the other four goons and Riddler. I leave the area and head over to the building to see Mar'i standing beside a table and start to leave,

"Wait!" Mar'i yells.

"Mar'i I see that your safe," I say.

"Thank you," she says.

"I did what anyone would have Mar'i no need to thank me," I say.

"Where are your parents?" I ask.

"They are coming," she says.

"You should tell your parents to get better babysitters," I say.

"I will, thank you so much for helping us miss," Mar'i says

"Maribelle," I say and start leaving.

"Wait," Mar'i says and grabs my cloak.

"What is it Mar'i?" I ask.

"Will I see you again?" she asks.

"Maybe," and with that, I start heading home.

I know that Robin is following me so I turn into an alleyway and start using them to hide and cover me. I see him looking around the alley for me but I use Plagg's energy to hide me and he leaves. I wait for ten minutes before heading back. Once I get home I head to bed.

**Bruce's Point of View:**

"Mar'i are you okay?" I ask.

"Grandpa, Maribelle saved me from the bad people," Mar'i answers.

"Who?" I ask.

"The lady who was protecting me from the bad men," Mar'i says.

"That's nice," I say.

"Also grandpa you need to fire the babysitter," Mar'i states.

"Why is that now?" I ask.

"The babysitter left me with the bad people," Mar'i explains.

"Okay, I will," I say getting mad at the babysitter.

**At the Batcave:**

"Why is Mar'i saying that a lady was protecting her from Riddler?" I ask.

"TT, when we got at the scene we saw Riddler circling Mar'i and a lady. We couldn't do anything since Mar'i was there so we were observing what was going down," Damian says.

"Pixi was badass, she refused to give Mar'i to Riddler and told Mar'i to head to the building while she took down fours goons," Jason says.

"Really now, Red Robin bring up the footage of this," I say.

Red Robin pulls up the footage and it starts playing. The lady isn't visible in any camera since she is wearing a cloak but she does have skill. I look closely at her and see my mother's necklace.

"Tim zoom in on her necklace," I state.

It is my mother's necklace but why does she have it? I think.

"TT, why are you inspecting her jewelry?" Damian says.

"Master Bruce isn't that your mother's necklace?" Alfred asks.

"Yes it is, Tim can you find anything on the Maribelle," I say.

"There are many Maribelle's anyone could have the necklace," Tim says.

"Damian do you know where she lives?" I ask.

"TT, she was able to use the alleyways and got out of my sight," Damian says.

"We will find her," I say.


	12. Dinner

"Marinette, Chole, Luka, Kagami, and Jagged I want you all downstairs now!" Penny yells.

Once everyone is finally downstairs.

"Penny, why did you call us here?" Kagami questions.

"The Wayne family is coming over today for dinner so I want everyone to be on their best behaviour," Penny explains.

"Rocker I finally get to see my man Bruce again," Jagged says.

"Will this dinner be formal or casual?" Luka asks.

"Casual, after all, we hosting here," Penny says.

"Aren't you all forgetting something? Maribug here is related to the Wayne family so will she be showing here true identity or are we using the miraculous to change her appearance?" Chole questions.

"I think its time I meet the rest of my family so I think it would be better telling them my new identity and leaving my old identity in the past," I say.

"It's also because their Gotham's best detectives and will figure it out sooner or later," Luka says.

"What are you talking about snake boy?" Chole says.

"What Luka is saying is that the Wayne family are Gotham's vigilantes," Kagami explains.

"So are we letting them figure out that we know who they are or," Cole says.

"It would be more fun for them to figure it out, we could hit it out throughout our dinner," I say.

"Enough chit chat I want everyone hands-on-deck because we are all preparing dinner together," Penny says.

**Dinner Time**

"Bruce my man it's been so long, Alfred nice to see you again," Jagged says.

"Thank you for your invitation Master Jagged," Alfred says.

"Come in," Penny states.

"It has been too long, what have you been up to?" Bruce asks.

"Well I adopted four kids and I am thinking of not doing any tours for a while since I want a break. What about you?" Jagged says.

"Well I have four boys that I would like you to meet," Bruce says.

"Richard Grayson Wayne but people call me Dick," Dick says.

"Jason Todd Wayne," Jason says.

"Tim Drake Wayne, I am a huge fan of your music," Tim says.

"Damian Wayne," Damian says.

"It's rocking to finally meet you all," Jagged says.

"So where are these kids of yours?" Bruce asks.

"I see that the guests have arrived, it is nice to meet you I am Kagami," Kagami introduces.

"Luka," Luka says.

"Chole and if any of you make one wrong move its over," Chole says.

"Chole what have I said about threatening people," I say.

"Not too," Chole answers.

"Sorry about them they just get protective, Maribelle," I introduce.

I notice Bruce freeze up once he sees me.

"Wait weren't you the one that saved my daughter?" Dick asks.

"Do you mean Mar'i cause I did save her," I say.

"Thank you for protecting her," Dick says.

"TT, you're related to Sally Wayne," Damian says.

"She was my mother," I reply.

"Was?" Tim says.

"She passed a few days ago," I answer.

"How did she die?" Jason questions.

"She and my father were murdered," I state.

"My sister was murdered, by who?" Bruce asks.

"I don't know," I say.

"Why don't we head to the table and continue our discussion," Penny offers.

Once we were all seated at the dining room,

"I don't get it what happened to my sister and why didn't she ever return home?" Bruce questions.

"On the day your parents died she was kidnapped and shipped across the country. She ended up escaping and told the police officers that she had family in the states but people believed she was an orphan who was lying so they put her into the adoption program. She got adopted by her parents and wasn't able to contact you. Her adoptive parents changed her name to Sabine Cheng. When she met my dad Tom Dupain, her parents didn't want her to marry him but my mother was stubborn and ran away with him to Paris. A few years later I was born and we had a lived a peaceful life. My parents were bakers and ran the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. She wanted to get in contact with you but she was scared of what you would think. She let her fears control her and that lead to her not meeting you," I explain.

"Who are her adoptive parents?" Tim asks.

"I don't know I've never met them," I say.

"TT, your name isn't Maribelle," Damian states.

"It wasn't the name my parents gave me," I say.

"Why did you change your name?" Jason asks.

"My real name is Marinette Dupain Cheng but I had to change it to Maribelle Fu Cheng due to my parent's death," I say.

"Is the person who killed your parents threatening you?" Dick asks.

"No, I just needed a new start away from all the pain so I changed my name and left Paris," I say.

"Paris has been searching for you why don't you tell them your alive and safe," Bruce says.

"It would create complications and I don't want to create more chaos," I say.

"So you now are living under Jagged's guardianship," Bruce says.

"Yeah, my uncle was able to help change my name and adopt me," I say.

"Bruce you can't adopt her," Dick says.

"Rocker I already adopted her you'll have to fight me for custody," Jagged states.

"Guys I am fine with Uncle Jagged as my guardian I don't want they Wayne name anyways," I state.

"TT, why would you throw away the Wayne name," Damian says.

"Damian," Bruce states.

"The Wayne name brings much power and riches but that's not what I want, I want to live a life where I build my own legacy under my own name. I don't want to achieve success just because I had a boost along the way. I want to do it my way with my resources, starting from the bottom to the top," I sate.

"You still are apart of our family and we can't ignore that so what are we gonna do about that," Dick says.

"Why do we have to do anything?" Kagami asks.

"I think Gotham deserves to know that my sister survived and had a daughter. She was apart of our legacy and I want to include her and you in it," Bruce states.

"Why don't you just introduce her to the world at the upcoming gala and clear the air between the murder of her parents and the disappearance of Marinette Dupain Cheng. That way both problems are solved," Chole states.

"Actually that's not a bad idea," Tim states.

"I think that is for the best Master Bruce," Alfred says.

"Maribelle, what do you like about Gotham so far?" Dick asks.

"Well, the whole vibe of Gotham is so different from Paris. It feels more like home here in Gotham even with all the villains and vigilantes," I say.

"Whose your favourite vigilante?" Dick asks.

"Until they all get a suit redesign none of them," I say.

"What's wrong with they're suits?" Jason questions.

"Everything, have you seen Robin's the colours are horrid, he looks like a blaring traffic light. If I ever see Batman I will have to give him a piece of my mind about how important it is to make sure his kids wear pants on patrol. The old Robins protecting Gotham with no pants does this not seem wrong to you people!" I exclaim.

"Even though I don't know as much as Marisan knows about fashion I can tell you that Red Hood's helmet is a disgrace to fashion," Kagami says.

"At least Red Robin's, and Nightwing's suits look better than the rest," Chole says.

"Batman just looks like he threw on a Halloween costume and put pointy ears and claws on his gloves and stamped the bat symbol across his chest and poof you have batman," Luka says.

Bruce chokes on his water, Dick, Tim, and Jason are trying to hold in their laughter and Damian chuckles.

"Why do you think the Robin's are Batman's sons," Tim questions.

"The way they act and protect each other. It's like they all are family," Luka says.

"I bet Batman's family is rich," Chole states.

"And why is that?" Tim asks.

"Well, the weapons and technology they have must bee expensive so if Batman is anyone he would be one of the wealthiest people," Kagami explains.

"That does make sense," I say.

I look around the room to see the Wayne family on high alert when,

"What did you mean by you wanted to forget everything in Paris. Wasn't there anything good about it?" Dick questions.

"Paris is a great place aside from all the bullying, trauma, and villains who have been defeated," I answer.

"Villains, what do you mean villains?" Bruce asks.

"It started 6 years ago, I was eleven when Hawkmoth and Mayura attacked our city. They corrupted the butterfly and peacock miraculous and used it for evil. They wanted the ladybug and black cat miraculous but no one knew why. They were defeated last year," I explain.

"Are they all right?" Alfred says.

"No worries turtle your friends are alright," I say

"Alfred, what are you guys talking about?" Jason asks.

"Nothing Master Jason I was just worried about an old ally in Paris. I didn't know that Maribelle knew him," Alfred says.

"Wait did you just get Alfred to just say your first name? How? We have been trying for years. What type of sorcery is this?" Jason exclaims.

"That's my secret," I say.

"Miraculous? What's miraculous?" Tim asks.

"Magical jewels that give people power," I answer.

"TT, why didn't anyone contact the justice league?" Damian asks.

"The miraculous team did at the start but no one believed them ridiculous utterly ridiculous. As time went on they realized it was for the better since akumatized Justice League members would be bad," Chole says.

"How exactly do Hawmoth and Mauyra use their powers for evil?" Tim asked.

"Well Hawkmoth used butterfly's and Mayura used peacock feathers to corrupt people turning them into villains using people's negative emotions," Luka explained.

"It was really bad for the people of Paris. Using your emotions was a risk but thankfully that has been loved thanks to the heroes," I state.

**After Dinner**

"Thank you for having us Master Jagged," Alfred says.

"No problem you all are welcomed here anytime," Jagged says.

"We will keep in touch," Bruce says and they Wayne family leaves.

**Bruce's Point of View:**

"Tim I want you to find everything and anything about the villains and heroes of Paris and why we didn't get any of their messages," Bruce says.

"On it," Tim says while chugging his coffee down.

"Damian I want you to help him," Bruce states.

"But father," Damian starts.

"No you will help your brother and you will not kill him," Bruce states.

"Pixi pop has some scars on her wrist from cutting but it seems Jagged has taken care of that and made sure that she doesn't do it anymore," Jason states.

"Pixi pop?" Dick questions.

"My nickname for Maribelle," Jason answers.

"Aren't we all forgetting about her parent's murder? What happened and who did it?" Dick asks.

"That's what I will be figuring out. I have a feeling Maribelle knows more than she says," I say.

"You don't think she killed them do you?" Dick questions.

"TT, she seems too affected by their deaths and it doesn't seem like she is acting. I conclude that she knows her parent's murderer and isn't stating that," Damian says.

"We will get to the bottom of this," I say.


	13. Paris Has Heroes

**Bruce's Point of View:**

"Paris has locked news from their news outlets from entering the outside world only those of whom inside Paris will know the truth. This code seems easy to get through just give me a minute," Tim states.

"TT, what could Paris be hiding that they need to put a blocking to it," Damian said.

"The files that were blocked are now loading on the screen," Tim informs.

"PARIS HAS CHILDREN SUPER HERO'S!" Dick exclaims.

"Paris has superhero's! Bruce these heroes are just kids and they had to fight a fucking magical terrorist! I AM DONE WITH THIS SHIT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE IS SO DEAD!" Jason exclaims.

"No killing Master Jason and please refrain from using that time of language here," Alfred states.

"But Alfred, look at those kids they have no training what so ever. At least Bruce trained us these kids had nothing!" Jason yells.

"For once I agree with Todd, these heroes are just children wit no experience," Damian states.

"It says here that Hawkmoth and Mayura the villains were defeated by Ladybug, Viperon, Queen bee, and Ryuko, the heroes of Paris," Tim states.

"What about the cat hero why wasn't he there to help?" I question.

"It says here that he was becoming corrupt and didn't show up anymore so he was kicked off the team," Tim states.

"What are Hawkmoth's and Mayura's powers?" I ask.

"Hawkmoth used his miraculous a magical artifact for evil and used butterflies and turned people into Akuma's. An Akuma is when a person who feels a negative emotion has been controlled by Hawkmoth and gains powers. Mayura uses her feathers to create sentimonsters which are objects that are turned into monsters that help the akumatized villain in the battle." Tim explains.

"What are the hero's powers?" Dick asks.

"Ladybug has her lucky charm which gives her an item that helps her defeat the villain and her miraculous cure which heals all the damage that occurred from the deaths to the damaged property. Cat Noir has the power of destruction. Queen Bee has the power of subjection. Ryuko had the powers of the elements of fire, water, and wind. Viperon had the power of second chance and can go back into the past," Tim says.

"These poor kids had the weight of the world on their shoulders," Dick says.

"TT, they look about thirteen when Ladybug and Cat Noir started," Damian states.

"Why didn't they contact the league?" Tim questions.

"Tim can you check the league's database for any calls for help from Paris," I state.

"There have been three calls from Paris and Green Lantern dismissed them," Tim states.

"Green Lantern dismissed this case! IS HE FUCKING STUPID! BRUCE YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM KILLING THIS MOTHER FUKER!" Jason yells.

"Tim can you play the video's," I state.

Tim plays the video and I see Ladybug and Cat Noir on the screen,

"Hello Justice League my name is Ladybug and this is my partner Cat Noir and we are Paris heroes. The reason we are calling you is that my partner and I have been thrown into its life with no training. We don't know how long we can keep the fight so we were wondering if you could aid us here, if not we will figure it out. Bug out," Ladybug finishes saying and the video ends.

The next video is with Ladybug, Cat Noir, Queen Bee, a green turtle superhero, and a fox hero.

"You probably all have not looked at this or thought this was a joke but our fight is real and we need help. My team has grown but we are still clueless in who Hawkmoth is. Now a new villain has joined Hawkmoth and life is getting harder. I have seen people lose their lives and be revived. We need your help because sooner or later we will lose. Bug out!" Ladybug says.

"Tim, who is the fox hero and the turtle hero?" I ask.

"It says they are the retried hero's Carapace and Rena Rouge. Carapace has the power of protection and Rena Rouge has the power of illusions," Tim explains.

"Why are they retired?" Dick asks.

"No one knows," Tim states.

"TT, just hurry on and play the last video," Damian says.

The last video has Ladybug, Viperon, Queen Bee, and Rykuo.

"Justice League, it's been four years since I have first contacted you and now I realize asking for your help was wrong. I am relieved to know none of you came here because I don't know what I have would have done if there was and Akumatized Batman or Superman. I am upset you did not come in contact with us or even help us bring this villain down. Green Lantern you dismissed us because you thought we were a joke well the tell me if this is a joke." Ladybug states in an icy tone.

The camera is pointing towards Paris and it's horrifying. The bodies that were floating in the water. All those people dead. The Eiffel Tower in the background that has been destroyed. 

"You said that you couldn't find any records of damage to Paris. Well, I'll have you know that my power revives all these people and fixes all this destruction. Thank you for doing nothing and making us kids grow faster. We have all seen each other die, our families die, and this city dies and we are tired of this so today we are ending this. By the time you receive this Hawkmoth and Mayura have been defeated and you will leave with the regret of not helping us. For the last time Bug Out!" Ladybug states and the video ends.

The cave falls into utter silence after what we ave been seen.

"DEMON SPAWN NOW THAT WE HAVE A REASON WHY DON'T WE KILL THAT PATHETIC PIECE OF A GREEN LANTERN!" Jason states.

"Already ahead of you Todd," Damian states with his katana's ready.

"Master Jason, Master Damian wouldn't it be better to see Green Lantern get destroyed before killing him off?" Alfred states.

"What do you mean Pennyworth," Damian asks.

"It means that we all can watch him fall," Alfred states.

"Bruce I think you may want to see this," Tim states.


	14. The Truth

**Bruce's Point of View:**

"I am pulling up the latest news in Paris," Tim states.

I look up to the screen to find the news of my sister and her family's death.

Don't be bemused its just the news, Nadja Chamack reporting here at the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Police were called to the scene by a woman passing by here to get a croissant at the store when she found both Tom and Sabine lying with a pool of blood around them. It seems that both Tom and Sabine passed before the ambulance could make it. There is no intel on who would have done a thing. When police arrived on the scene they searched the premises for their daughter but found nothing. At this time we do not know where Marinette is but if you do see her please bring her to the police. As we all know Tom and Sabine have done so much for the community and I hope their spirits rest in peace. This is Nadja Chamack signing off for the night.

"TT, there has to be more to this story," Damian states.

"Bruce I think you all should see this," Tim says.

He pulls up recent news of Hero's in Paris.

"TT, the last day the heroes were seen were the day your sister died," Damian says.

"Pull up the pictures of these heroes," I say.

"Ladybug, Queen bee, Ruyko, and Viperon saved their city. It states that Hawkmoth was defeated by Ladybug herself. Cat Noir the other main hero turned corrupted since he was no help at all and kept seeing his job as a game. He has sexually harassed ladybug," Tim explains.

"TT, Ladybug and Lady Fate are the same," Damian states.

"Meaning the Queen bee, Ruyko, and Viperon are Princess Honey, Dragon, and Viper," Tim states.

"Pixi pop is Ladybug and Lady Fate!" Jason exclaims.

"Why do you think that Jason?" Dick questions.

"The timeline matches up, Marinette came here after beating Hawkmoth's butt with her friends who were heroes too. But she couldn't stand around and watch people get hurt so she got a new suit and bam she became Lady Fate," Jason explains.

"Why can't we have just one normal person in our family?" I ask.

"Does that mean she knows were the bats?" Dick asks.

"She's Pixi pop I bet she has and is waiting for us to figure their secret out," Jason states.

" I don't think she would have, how much do you bet," Dick says.

"100 dollars!" Jason shouts.

"Then it's a bet," Dick and Jason shake hands.

**Marinette's Point of View:**

Ever since I revealed who I am to Bruce I have felt anxious so I went downstairs to train and get my mind off of it. Once I was done training I went to take a shower.

"Kitten you seem stressed why don't you continue your dress for the Wayne gala," Plagg says.

"I think I will," I state and get back to working on my dress.

After a few hours of working, I finally finished my dress.

"Kitten that looks amazing!" Plagg prases.

"Thanks, Plagg," I say.

"Kitten I am so proud of you and who you've become," Plagg states.

"That means so much Plagg," I state.

"Do you think the Waynes would have figured out we are the new vigilantes?" I ask.

"Those kids are smart they would have by now but we can worry about that later you need to get a good night sleep kitten," Plagg suggests.

I look at the clock to see it's almost 3 am "huh, I guess I should," I state.

I shut off all the light and go to bed.

"Night Plagg," I say and drift off.


	15. Family

**Marinette's Point of View:**

"Guys! I think we should surprise the bats!" I exclaim.

"And how are we supposed to do that bug?" Chole questions.

"Why don't we take a little trip to the Batcave," I state.

"If it causes chaos I am going too!" Plagg yells.

"Fine, now Kaalki, Tikki merge," I shout.

"Pollen Buzz on!" Chole shouts.

"Sass scales slither!" Luka says.

"Longg bring the storm!" Kagami yells.

"Duusu spread my feathers!" Penny says.

"Nooroo light wings rise!" Jagged says.

"Kaalki voyage!" I yell and make a portal to the Batcave.

We all enter the batcave and find Oracle and Alfred at the computers. We blend into the shadows and wait for the bats to arrive any moment now. We hear the Batmobile and motorcycles enter the batcave and Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Nightwing, and Red Hood exit thier vehicles. 

"Oracle report," Batman states.

"So far there has been 3 mugglers today and no sight of the other vigilantes," Oracle states.

"You might wanna rethink that statement over!" Princess Honey states coming out of the shadows. 

"TT, are all of you here?" Robin asks.

"Where else would we be," Viper says coming out of the shadows.

"What are you guys doing here?" Red Robin says.

"You probably figured us out by now just like we did so we came here for a little chat," Dragon says.

"Wait you guys already know our identities!" Nightwing shouts.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out," I say.

"But we still don't know why your here," Batman states.

"We know you have questions and were here to answer them," Penny says coming out in the light.

"Rock and roll don't start the party without me!" Jagged yells.

"Please tell me what I'm seeing is a dream. The Jagged Stone is a superhero I'll die in peace now!" Tim says.

"How much caffeine is Tim even running on?" I ask.

"21 cups," Tim replies.

"Master Tim what have I said about coffee restrictions," Alfred says.

"I'll go to sleep as soon as this meeting is over," Tim states.

"I know you all are confused about my parents death so I have come here to tell you the full truth," I explain.

"TT, just like that you'll give us the answers this isn't done trick," Robin says.

"I think Bruce deserves to know the truth about his sister's death," I state.

"Okay," Bruce says.

"It all started on the day I was going to defeat Hawkmoth.

I was on patrol and returning home when I saw Cat Noir enter my home. I was confused about why he was here so I went in as Ladybug and found my parents lying on the ground with a pool of blood around them and saw Cat Noir standing there and his claws dripping with blood. I couldn't handle it anymore I screamed.

"What did you do? You killed an innocent girl's parents!" I yelled.

"Marinette deserved it, she was loved by everyone, she had everything. The perfect life, loving parents and friends. She needs to know how it feels like to lose people." Cat Noir states

"But this is wrong Chat!"

"Why do you care?"

"You killed innocent people! What's wrong with you Chat?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just feel peace."

"You're sick in the head!"

Cat Noir started closing in on Ladybug.

"What are you doing? Chat?"

"We can finally be together!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Now that your parents are gone you need someone for support and that will be me!"

"What are you talking about Mr. and Ms. Dupain Cheng aren't my parents, they're Marinette's."

"Enough lying ladybug you belong to me now that no one can stop me."

"I am not some property you can claim, I am a person Chat!"

Cat Noir grabs me, digging his claws into her.

I struggled to get free. When I was close to freeing myself I felt cat Noir claws pierce my suit leaving a heavy gash.

"Stop this at once Cat Noir!"

"No, you won't escape, you deserve worse for breaking my heart over and over."

With that, he used his claws and attacked me leaving claw marks all over my skin. I couldn't take this anymore and I punched cat noir in the gut and kept punching only seeing red. I didn't stop when he fell unconscious only when I saw my hands covered in blood I stopped. I took the ring off of Cat Noir who returned to Adrien.

"What is wrong with him?" I question.

"Adrien had betrayed you causing him to drive to the peak of madness for abandoning you," Plagg explains.

"How can I heal him from the madness?"

"Focus on your energy of light and you can fix the madness within."

So I did exactly that and altered his memory making him forget about being Cat Noir and killing my parents. I returned him home," I explained.

"TT, So you did all that but you couldn't bring your own parents justice?" Damian states.

"You don't get it, it wasn't his decision it was the magic messing with his head since he wasn't a true holder. I couldn't bring him in for something he wasn't responsible for," I state.

"But he killed your parents," Red Robin says.

"No he didn't, he didn't chose you become a black cat. He didn't chose to become unstable and kill my parents. It was the previous guardian who chose Adrien knowing it could kill him and I will never forgive him for it," I state.

"All this time you've been living with this truth keeping it in for the sake of others but you don't have to now Mari let it free," uncle Jagged says.

I run over to him and hug him while letting my tears fall. Chole, Kagami, Luka, and Penny join in and I feel safe again. A blinding light flashes and I look to us all detransformed but with tattoo's on our skin representing each on of us.

"What was that light?" Nightwing asks.

"It represents our growth in our miraculous and our bonds with each other," I answer.

I walk up to Bruce and say "are you alright? I know it alot to take on but keeping it all in doesn't help," I state and hug him.

I hear him crying and he wraps his arms around me and I feel the presence of my mother coming off him. I feel like I can finally be with my family with them even though I met them days ago. A light blinds us and I see a bat appear on my skin.

"I guess now I'm an honorary member of the bats," I say.

"No you will always be my kit!" Plagg exclaims.

"Wait who is that?" Nightwing asks.

"I'm Plagg god of destruction and this here is my kit and I will be keeping here so scram," Plagg says and scares Nightwing. I hear everyone start laughing even Damian chuckle.


	16. Meeting the Justice League

**Marinette's point of View:**

After Bruce and his family found out about my mother he offered us to stay at his place and we accepted.

"Mistress Maribelle it's time for dinner," I hear Alfred say.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes Alfred," I reply.

I get up go to the bathroom and get dressed. I stop by Kagami, Luka, and Chole's rooms so we could get to the dining room together.

"Mari! How are you rocking this morning?" Uncle Jagged asks.

"Coffee first questions later," I say while walking to the coffee machine.

"Marisan the coffee machine is broken," Kagami informs me.

"Alfred I'm using your kitchen," I yell and enter the kitchen and start making coffee.

"Once I'm done making my extra strong coffee I see Tim in front of me, "Coffee?" I ask.

"Coffee," he replies and I hand him some.

I head over to the table and sit done and see everyone seated.

"Breakfast is prepared," Alfred says.

"Sit down and eat with us," I state.

"Mistress," Alfred starts.

"No, you will eat with us since you haven't already and you will address me by my name Maribelle no mistress nonsense okay turtle," I state.

"Okay Maribelle," Alfred says.

"What, how did you get Alfred to do that?" Bruce asks.

"Turtle, why is Alfred a turtle?" Jason asks.

"She is magic pure magic!" Dick says.

"That I am," I reply.

"Alfred as the guardian of the miraculous I am asking if your willing to wield the turtle miraculous again for the greater good," I state.

"I would be honored," Alfred says and I hand over the box with Wayzz to him.

Alfred opens the box and a green light flashes and Wayzz appears, "Alfred we meet again," Wayzz says.

Alfred put on the bracelet, "it's been too long my friend," Alfred says.

"Guardian of miraculous what's that?" Tim asks.

"It means that I'm the protector of all the Kawmi's," I answer.

"Alfred, you were a wielder of a miraculous before?" Bruce asks.

"In the war, I was the wielder of the turtle miraculous when it ended my friend was taken away from me," Alfred says.

"That's why Alfred is fine with us being Bats and Birds because he was a turtle," Jason says.

"TT, father are we going to introduce the miraculous team to the Justice League?" Damian questions.

"If you do Green Lantern is going to face my sword!" Kagami exclaims.

"Ridiculous Utterly Ridiculous he is going to face my venom first," Chole says.

"Why we just attack him with the bees, wind, and our weapons it'll be more fun!" Luka exclaims.

"It was that piece of shit who didn't believe us he will face the fangs of fang," Uncle Jagged says.

"Guys that's enough, that situation brought us a plus. What would have happened if one of the league members got akumatized," I state.

"Marisan that doesn't make what he did right," Kagami says.

"I know but we will get even soon," I reply.

"WTF! SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT GREEN NUMBSKULL WAS THE REASON WE COULDN'T MEET YOU ALL EARLIER!" Jason yells.

"TT, father this proves he is incompetent and that he should be removed," Damian says.

"We will discuss this once we are at the league of his wrongdoing," Bruce says.

"Why can't I just curse him, kit?" Plagg whines.

"We could give I'm a bit of bad luck but not right now," I say.

"Whatever you do Maribelle make sure it is what he deserves," Alfred says.

"We will," I say.

"When is this meeting?" Chole says.

"In 20 minutes," Bruce informs.

"Everyone will meet at the Batcave, the bats will go to the meeting first and when it is our time to show ourselves we will," I state and we all continue eating.

The bat has already left for the meeting and we're waiting here for the signal to enter.

**Bruce's Point of View:**

"So Batman why did you call this meeting?" Flash asked.

"You all are going to be meeting our honorary members of the justice league," I state and send the signal to my niece.

"You can't just add people like that without discussing it with everyone," Arrow says.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," says Lady Fate coming out of a portal.

Everyone whips their head to see Team Miraculous standing before their eyes.

"Who are you?" Green Martian asks.

"That'll be answered in a few moments but before that, I need to know if the tower has gotten any calls for help from anywhere," I state.

"There was this prank call from these kids dressed up as a Cat and Ladybug saying there was a supervillain in Paris, they also said something about miraculous, what a joke," Green Lantern says.

Dragon takes out her katana and puts it on Green Latern's throat, "I think you might want to rethink that," she says.

"A joke you say but we know that it isn't. we had to see our city die over and over again, we had to see our city be destroyed apart that isn't something you can claim to be fake within one word," Viper says with venom in his voice.

"Dragon sword down," Lady Fate states.

"Can I use venom on him?" Princess Honey states.

"No," Lady Fate replies.

"Green Lantern you have made a very big mistake for thinking the miraculous was a joke they were he reason Atlantis sunk," Aquaman says.

"It is an honor seeing the next wielder of creation after my mother and this problem will be sorted please forgive us," Wonder Woman says while glaring at Green Lantern.

"You at our mercy Hal Jordan but you will be off the hook for now since we have kept our existence hidden for a long time," Viper says.

"Batman why don't you explain how you know this team," Wonder Woman says.

"Team Miraculous engaged with us first in Gotham and told us about the miraculous and so we have brought them here to join the league," I state.

"I am Lady Fate wielder of creation, leader, and guardian of the miraculous," Maribelle says.

"Dragon wielder of the elements," Kagami says.

"Princess Honey wielder of subjection," Chole states.

"Viper wielder of second chances," Luka says.

"Team miraculous will be protected by the Bats," Robin states.

"Anyone who says otherwise will face our wrath," Red Robin finishes.

"What is miraculous?" Superman questions.

"Powers given by Gods to protect the world only chosen wielders will be able to wield their power without getting damaged," Lady Fate explains.

"From today forth the miraculous team are part of the justice league this meeting is over," I state. 


	17. Wanye Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is now complete I hoped you liked it!

**Marinette's point of view:** It was finally the day for the Wayne Gala.

"Kit I can feel your anxiety from over here calm down everything will go well," Plagg encourages.

"What if they try to contact me again?" I ask.

"If they do I will cataclysm them," Plagg states.

"Kit they don't deserve you, and even if they try getting in contact with you I know our family won't let that happen," Plagg assures.

"I know," I sigh.

"Maribug it's time to get ready for the gala!" Chole exclaims.

"Coming bee," I answer.

"Maribug these designs are fit for a queen," Chole states.

**Chole's Dress:**

****

"It isn't much," I say.

"Marisan don't ever put you and your work down like that this is truly amazing," Kagami states.

**Kagami's Dress:**

****

"You have made our clothes to match our souls Melody, only someone with talent can do that," Luka says.

**Luka's Suit:**

****

"My precious niece these outfits are rocker everyone is going to be stunned by your work!" Jagged exclaims.

**Jagged's Suit:**

****

"Even with all this work you still made all the Wayne's outfits within the crunch time you are truly a star," Penny says.

**Penny's Dress:**

****

"Kit what they're saying is so true never put yourself down, now before we head to the gala I have something to give to you," Plagg says.

He brings over his ring and puts it on my finger and it shines green changing the ring to gold with little paw prints on them.

**Ring:**

****

"But what about Tikki?" I ask.

"Mari, it was an honour to fight alongside you but you and Plagg deserve to be united," Tikki says.

"But what about you Tikki?" I ask.

"You have been wielding me for so long that your body has accepted both creation and destruction magic. Even though your magic is more destructive you can wield me and Plagg at the same time," Tikki explains.

A light shines over me and my earing has turned gold with paw prints on them.

**Earrings:**

****

**Marinette's Dress:**

****

"Now that everyone is happy it's time we must go," Penny says.

We all head in the limo and head for the Gala.

Once we've arrived we see the paparazzi waiting for us. Uncle Jagged opens the door and holds out his hand for Penny and she takes it. Next Luka gets out, then Kagami, then Chole and finally me. We are blinded by the lights but don't show it.

"Jagged Stone who are those kids you've brought with you!" One person says.

"Isn't that the world's best fencer Kagami Tursgui?" Another says.

"The daughter of Queen of Style Chole Bugouis!" Another person exclaims.

"Let me introduce you to my family Kagami Stone, Luka Stone, and Maribelle Fu Cheng Stone," Jagged says.

"Chole is a dear friend of my children so she has been with us," Jagged says.

"Who are you wearing?" One reporter questions.

"My rocker daughter Maribelle also known as MDC has created all of our looks as well as all the Wayne family's looks," with that Kagged drags me inside.

"Uncle you called me your daughter," I say.

"Mari, you have always been my daughter ever since I've met you. I'm sorry if you didn't like that I won't call you that if you don't want me to," uncle Jagged says.

"No, I want you to call me that it's just I didn't expect it," I say.

"Okay, my little rockstar shall we go find the Wayne's?" Uncle Jagged says.

"We shall," I say and we go through the crowd trying to find my family.

"There they are!" Uncle Jagged exclaims and drags me there.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Aunty Belle! You made me look like a princess!" Mar'i exclaims dragging her dad.

**Mar'i's Dress:**

****

**Dick's Suit:**

****

"You really didnt have to make these in such a time cramp even though they look spectacular," Kor'i says.

**Kor'i's Dress:**

****

"It was no problem really," I reply.

"Maribelle these designs are so amazing!" Tim says.

**Tim's Suit:**

****

"Pixi you are a goddess! You made my style look so normal among these rich brats," Jason states.

**Jason's Suit:**

****

"TT, these are adequate," Damian states.

**Damian's Suit:**

****

"Your the only person who makes dresses this comfortable," Barbara says.

**Barbara's Dress:**

****

"Thanks," I state.

"Are you nervous about Bruce introducing you to the world as one of us?" Dick asks.

"Kind of," I reply.

"No need to worry sunshine everyone will love you," Dick replies.

"Maribelle, Jagged, Kagami, Chole, and Luka you've made it just on time," Bruce says.

**Bruce's Suit:**

"Maribelle you will be an amazing designer and your competitors better watch out," Bruce says.

"That mean's so much," I say.

"It's time for us to start our introduction," Bruce says.

"Okay," I say and the Wayne's head up to the podium.

"Welcome to the Wayne's Annual Gala everyone! Today we have been honoured to celebrate and share our family's history with you. There has always been something missing within our family and now we have found her. Maribelle Fu Cheng Stone please come up to the podium," Bruce says.

I walk up the stairs and towards him.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to my niece, daughter of Sally Wayne my sister. She was once known as Marinette Dupain Cheng but after her parents, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain had been murdered she contacted us and came home. To clear up any confusion my sister went under a fake name Sabine Cheng and she was married to Tom Dupain. Maribelle didn't know who killed her parents, she was scared so she came to Gotham seeking the rest of her family. We wanted to reveal who she was now because she was grieving her parent's death. Jagged Stone had adopted Maribelle after her parent's death and now she is home. From now on Maribelle Fu Cheng Stone is also a Wayne and I hope you welcome her with open arms!" Bruce explains.

"I'm am so thankful for my dad Jagged, my mother Penny, my siblings Chole, Kagami, Luka and the Wayne family for helping me through these tough times. They have helped me, even though my parents aren't here with me I know they are always watching me from above. I hope that Gotham will help me heal with my family," I say.

"Enjoy the Gala everyone!" Bruce says.

We get down from the podium and mingle with everyone. I have handed out many of my contact cards for my designs. I head back towards my family and see everyone so happy. I can't believe they are all my family. They have helped me so much. Even though I have only known the Wayne's for a little time I feel more at home with all of them together. Who would have ever thought a lost soul like me would not be so lost anymore. My lost soul has found a way home and I hope your lost soul finds your way home too.


End file.
